¿Es en serio? Un Año Nuevo Sin Ti
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Bella se encuentra molesta porque su esposo no podra pasar con ella su primer año nuevo como marido y mujer y todo por una reunión. Adv contiene lemmon. Es mi primer One-Shot


Espero les guste este One-Shot que salio de una noche con insomnio y con todo esto del año nuevo dije ¿Por que no? A ver que les parece. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

BPOV

-¡Aggh! Maldito día, maldito año nuevo, maldito Edward.

-Hey tranquila Bella- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué qué sucede? Sucede que es nuestro primer año nuevo como esposos y resulta que tu hermano tiene una maldita junta y no podrá llegar- me senté en la cama.

-Si quieres puedes venir a pasar año nuevo conmigo y con Jasper- me ofreció Alice.

-No gracias, no quiero ser un mal tercio- de coraje había pasado a una tristeza.

-Es en serio no puede pasar año nuevo sola- me dijo Alice- Jasper estará alegre de que la pases con nosotros, al final podemos invitar a Rose y Emmet anda ¿qué dices?

-En verdad, no les molesto, mira Navidad ya la pasamos en familia y Año Nuevo es más de pareja en verdad no quiero molestarlos- lo decía porque a mí me gustaría pasar Año Nuevo solo con Edward, abrazados, besándonos, amándonos.

-No digas babosadas, es más permíteme- saco el celular de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a mover los dedos rápidamente por el teclado- listo.

A los cinco minutos sonó su celular un par de veces.

-Vez todos están de acuerdo, nos quedamos de ver a las 10 en mi casa, así que para tu culo y metete a bañar- Alice fue directo a mi closet y comenzó a sacar cosas mientras tanto me pare de la cama y me metí al baño.

Me quite la ropa, abrí la llave del agua fría y me metí a ver si con ayuda del agua lograba olvidar el hecho de que mi flamante esposo no vendría para estar conmigo en año nuevo por una estúpida reunión, trate de relajar mi mente, y en el momento en que lo estaba logrando tocaron la puerta.

-Bella apresúrate, ya llevas cuarenta minutos ahí adentro- nada más porque era mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada si no la mataría.

-Ya voy- cerré la llave de agua y me envolví en una toalla; al salir del baño pude darme cuenta que Alice ya lo había preparado todo.

-Corre apresúrate tienes que vestirte para que pueda maquillarte y peinarte- me dijo emocionada, uggh otra vez jugaríamos a barbie Bella, pero para que poner objeciones si al final terminaría haciendo lo que ella me dijera, camine hacia la cama y tome mi ropa interior un conjunto de encaje negro que de colmo me había comprado Edward después de haber roto mi conjunto favorito, tome el vestido que Alice me había elegido era de color carne con encaje negro encima amarrado al cuello y mis tacones negros.

-La verdad no entiendo para que todo esto si no voy a estar con Edward, unos jeans y un jersey estarían bien- le dije medio enfurruñada.

-No es necesario que Edward este para que te veas sexy- torcí mi boca, sabía que no era necesario pero yo solo quería lucir sexy para él.

Salimos de la casa media hora antes de las diez, Alice iba apresurándome diciendo que llegaríamos tarde.

-Ya voy Alice, es solo que este vestido no me deja mover, está demasiado ajustado- le dije.

-Pero si te vez hermosa, deja de quejarte- me subí a su Porsche cayenne- ¿te molestaría si pasamos primero a un lugar?

-Eso depende de a qué lugar y si me harás bajar con esta ropa, porque conociendo a Edward y si se entera te matará- le dije.

-Puff mi hermano y sus celos sobreprotectores, pero no te preocupes a dónde iremos no habrá casi nadie y para el bienestar de mi adorado hermano nadie gozara de la vista contigo- me dijo Alice, aunque para ella los celos sobreprotectores como los llama ella eran fastidiosos para mi eran no lo eran, a veces llegaban a ser excitantes, umm y vaya que lo sabía.

-¿En qué estás pensado que te has puesto como un tomate Bella?- ¡Mierda!

-En nada- Alice giro en una entrada que parecía ser de una hacienda- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Alice?

-Tranquila, solo pasaremos a ver unas cosas que pedía para la cena- ok ¿qué me podía pasar estando con Alice? No es como que Alice me lleve directo a una banda de secuestradores.

-Bien- me acomode en el asiento y solo veía por la ventana.

Alice iba en silencio lo cual era extremadamente raro, digamos que Alice no es de las personas que pueden estarse calladas por más de un minuto.

-¿Te pasa algo Alice?- le pregunte.

-Sí, bueno no ¿Tú qué opinas de las mujeres que dan el primer paso?

-¿Cómo?

-Si mira- soltó un bufido- tal parece que Jasper jamás me pedirá que nos casemos pero yo quiero ser su esposa ¿Crees que este bien que le pida que nos casemos? ¿No crees que sea mmm muy lanzado de mi parte?- abrí mis ojos lo más que pude como signo de sorpresa.

-Bueno, en tu caso no, tú eres así, no me refiero que seas lanzada si no que eres extrovertida y así eres tú así que no creo que Jasper lo vea como muy atrevido de tu parte y si es lo que quieres hacer pues adelante amiga- ella sonrió y dio brinquitos en su asiento.

-Bien entonces lo hare esta noche- me dijo- ustedes serán testigos- tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice paro enfrente de la entrada de lo que parecía ser una hacienda, me dijo que aguardara un momento, ella se bajo y se metió al recinto, pasaron varios minutos, Alice ya había comenzado a preocuparme, cuando me iba a bajar pude visualizarla saliendo, llego hasta donde la puerta del copiloto, baje la ventanilla.

-Bien ya puedes bajar- ¿Qué? No entendía nada y creo que lo vio en mi cara porque soltó un bufido- anda Bella baja no te van a morder- ella murmuro algo no escuche bien, pero entendí algo así como "Bueno, eso creo yo", me baje de su auto, ella me tomo de la mano y me encamino hacia la entrada, en el momento en que voltee a verla ella ya se marchaba corriendo a su carro, trate de alcanzarla pero ella ya había arrancado ¡Maldita Alice, me las pagaría!

-¿Señora Cullen?- me gire hacia la voz y me encontré a un señor de unos cincuenta años, alto y delgado- ¿puede acompañarme?

-Usted está loco si cree que lo acompañare, no lo conozco, no sé donde estoy y mi disque mejor amiga me dejo en este lugar- le grite enfurruñada y con un poco de miedo y yo que creí que Alice no sería capaz de llevarme con una banda de secuestradores.

-Si me advirtieron que podría decir eso- ¿Qué?

-Le exijo que me explique en este momento me explique qué está pasando y no pienso moverme de aquí- moví mis pies como si de esa manera me quedara más firme sobre el suelo.

-Citare palabra por palabra lo que me han pedido que le diga "Lo veo de esta forma solo tienes dos opciones quedarte aquí o seguir al señor que te llevara a aclarar tus dudas, después podrás irte si quieres"- el viejo este no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, pero ¿Qué hacia? ¿Lo seguía? Después de meditarlo durante un tiempo decidí seguirlo al final no creo que Alice me haya traído a un lugar con asesinos al menos que quisiera que Edward la mate o bueno yo ya no sabía ya que el muy idiota me había dejado sola para año nuevo.

-Bien ¿por dónde lo sigo?- el señor me enseño un camino, el cual seguí aún con dudas, seguí caminando hasta que me desvío por un camino pequeño guiado por velas a los lados.

-Usted puede seguir sola- ah genial, ahora me dejaría sola, y como dije maldito día; camine por todo el camino de velas, hasta llegar a una mesa sobre una tarima circular, había una nota, la tome y abría el sobre, saque el papel y lo leí.

_¿En verdad crees que te dejaría sola el primer Año Nuevo como mi esposa? Jamás te dejare sola ni un Año Nuevo ni ningún día de tu vida, te lo jure y te lo cumpliré, mi mayor placer es estar a tu lado._

_TE AMO_

_Edward_

-¿En verdad creíste que no pasaría Año Nuevo contigo?- me gire hacía esa voz aterciopelada y ahí estaba mi Dios Griego personal, me lance a sus brazos en cuanto termine de girarme- no me has contestado.

-Sí, si creí que no pasarías Año Nuevo conmigo- escondí mi cara en su cuello porque sé que probablemente se enojaría por ello.

-No puedo creer que hayas creído eso amor, como te dije en la nota un día te jure estar siempre en a tu lado y lo cumpliré- paso sus brazos por mi cintura para llevarlos a mi espalda desnuda.

-Perdón es que cuando me llamaste sonabas tan convincente, sonabas tan triste por no poder estar conmigo, y sé que habrá momentos que tu trabajo no te permita estar conmigo y lo comprendo pero hoy es un día especial- le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho encima de su camisa.

-Jamás existirá algo que sea más importante que tu- me dijo tomándome de la barbilla y alzándome mi cara para poder besar mis labios- al menos que sea una mini Bella que corra gritándote mamá o un mino Edward- sonreí.

-Perdón- le volví a decir antes de besar sus labios, él solo negó con la cabeza- no hay nada que perdonar, hoy es un día especial y solo quiero disfrutar con mi hermosa y sexy esposa, mmm espero que Alice no haya llevado a algún otro lugar así vestida- y ahí estaban esos celos sobreprotectores, yo negué con la cabeza a manera de respuesta- Eso me hace sentir mejor, anda vamos a cenar.

La cena paso rápidamente mientras platicábamos de las cosas buenas que habían pasado en este año, la principal nuestra boda hace nueve meses, nuestra luna de miel, las vacaciones con la familia a Marruecos, en fin recordamos los momentos perfectos de este año, ¿para qué recordar los malos momentos? Que claro que los hubo, al final del día lo importante era que cada uno de esos momentos los pase con Edward y los superamos juntos.

-Falta media hora para año nuevo ¿Qué se te ocurre para hacer para recibir el año nuevo? Le pregunte mientras hacía un lado el plato del postre.

-Desde que te vi, solo ha estado en mi mente la manera de quitarte ese vestido- umm y yo solo pensaba en como quería que me quitara ese vestido.

Edward se paró de la mesa, camino hacia donde estaba, me paro de la silla y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, amaba sentir el roce de nuestros labios, saborear su boca, esa boca que me llevaba a la gloria, Edward comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, me di cuenta del lugar donde estábamos y me separe de él.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó confundido, yo jamás me apartaba de él, todo lo contrario.

-¿Aquí?- él entendió en seguida a que me refería y el negó con la cabeza.

-Allá- señalo con su cabeza hacia un costado, había una cama con dosel y pétalos rojos sobre la cama.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-No te preocupes amor solo estamos tu y yo, eso es lo que estuve preparando todo el día ¿aceptas?- asentí con la cabeza, Edward se inclino y me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama.

-Antes de quitarme el vestido quiere que te quites tu ropa siempre termino desnuda primero yo- le dije, él soltó un bufido pero me hizo caso, se quito toda su ropa a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Ya puedo quitarte ese vestido?- asentí con una sonrisa en la cara, Edward me termino de quitar el vestido quedándome solo con mi sostén si tiras y mi tanguita, ahora entendía porque Alice me había elegido este conjunto- Umm divina como siempre- me recostó en la cama y se coloco encima de mi- muero por hacerte el amor.

-Yo muero porque me hagas el amor- le dije acariciando su pecho.

Edward comenzó a besarme por el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, bajo el sostén dejando libres mis pechos y comenzó a chuparlos, yo solo podía soltar jadeos de placer.

-Eso es mi Bella, disfruta de mis caricias- siguió chupando mis pechos, pero sus manos iban bajando hasta mis braguitas donde introdujo un dedo y palpo mi humedad- siempre tan lista para mí.

-Siempre tuya- le dije, pude sentir en la piel de mis pechos su sonrisa ante mi comentario. Edward bajo hasta mi ombligo, metió su lengua en mi ombligo y jugó con él mientras seguía jugando con su dedos en mi centro, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi tanguita la cual bajo rápidamente y la lanzo a no sé dónde.

-Muero por probarte- metió su cabeza a mi centro y comenzó a chuparme, movía su lengua de una manera tan exquisita.

-¡Oh Dios Edward¡- movía mis caderas al ritmo en que él lamía mi centro- ¡Qué bien mueves tu lengua amor¡- Edward siguió moviendo su lengua hasta me corrí.

-Umm todo un manjar- dijo Edward separándose de mi centro.

Volvió a colocarse encima de mí y me beso profundamente, umm podía sentir mi sabor en su lengua, él sabía que eso me volvía loca.

-¿Lista para que te penetre?- asentí, sentí como la cabeza de su polla acariciaba mi clítoris, y como después se fue enterrando en mi interior quemándome de una manera deliciosa- siempre tan cálida amor- comencé a gemir de la manera que solo él podía provocar.

-Más rápido amor, follame más rápido- él comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido haciendo eco de mis palabras- ¡oh Dios, que polla!

-Vente conmigo, vamos puedo sentir que estás a punto- seguía moviéndome rápida y firmemente, mis paredes cada vez se estrechaban más hasta que lo deje ir al mismo tiempo que Edward se corría en mi interior y justo en ese momento sonaron las campanas anunciando la entra de Año Nuevo.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo Amor!- le dije acariciando su cuello.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo Mi Bella!

-Tuya por el resto de mi vida

-Solo mía.

* * *

Diganme que les parecio, soy buena para los one-shot, dejen reviews!


End file.
